An Unrequited Love
by NightShade727
Summary: Alexia has left him and all Alfred has left are his broken dreams. Short drabble.


**Thanks to fallingtoheaven for looking this over and also to Writers' Anonymous1 for the inspiration.**

**_An Unrequited Love_  
**

Life isn't fair, they said. Well whoever "they" was obviously didn't suffer the heartbreak that he was currently going through.

Though he would never admit it, and even at times he denied it to himself, Alfred Ashford was in love. Passionate, fiery, all consuming, once in a lifetime love. A love that made his heart beat faster in his chest and butterflies fill his stomach. One that he couldn't get out of his head no matter how hard he tried. This love, he knew, was forever going to stay with him.

And it would be perfect if it weren't for two things.

The first was that their love, a love between a brother and sister, was forbidden. Not that Alfred would mind, no he didn't care. Sure people would talk, but what did that matter? Alfred and Alexia didn't need anyone; they had the Arctic Facility all to themselves. It kept them separated from the rest of the world, exactly the way Alfred had always dreamed. And it wasn't like they could tarnish the family name any worse then Alexander had.

And in reality, it wasn't like he loved her in a disgusting or even degrading manner. Everyday for the last four years, Alfred went down into the lab to see her. During this time, he noticed her body had begun to mature and show signs of womanhood but that didn't interest him. All he wanted was to hold her, hug her, fall asleep next to her at night and give her soft kisses on the cheek. He wanted to be the one that she turned to, the one that comforted her and made her happy.

The other problem, the unrequited love, was what truly kept them apart. True, Alfred knew Alexia loved him very much, but he knew she didn't think of him the same way. He thought of her as his Queen, his ladylove. She was, quite literally, his other half and true soul mate. She made him whole and he would do anything for her.

But for Alexia, it was not Alfred that filled this need in her life but rather power and the T-Veronica Virus. Restoring the Ashford name was all she cared about. That was the object of her true love and devotion.

Even now rather then be with him, she chose to take the virus and leave him for fifteen years. Despite all his begging and all of his pleading, she refused. She wanted the power more then she ever wanted him.

The part that tore him up inside though, was that he would never come close to being someone she could love. No, the person she would love would have to have her unbridled ambition and her lust for power. They would need to match her intelligence and be just as complex as the Veronica virus.

Alfred sighed and leaned back into his chair. The four years that had passed were unbearably long. Though he cognitively knew that only four years had passed, and he was halfway through the fifth year, he thought it felt like a lifetime. He felt aged, as if he had already lived through life and was forced to do it again.

It was just not fair. They had gotten rid of Alexander and Alexia had proven that the Ashfords were still worthwhile with her Veronica Virus, yet she wasn't satisfied with it. She needed to take it a step further and take the virus herself. He was so close to being with her and it was just taken away.

Tears started to sting his eyes as these thoughts filled his head. He put his head into his hands, trying to stop the tears from falling. He didn't know if anything could hurt more then what he was feeling right now.

Why couldn't she see that they were meant to be together? She knew him better then anyone and he was damn sure he knew her best. She always knew exactly what he was feeling without having to ask him. Though he didn't always seem to be able to help her, he was the only one who was consistently there for her. She confided in him. Hell! She trusted him with this damned Veronica project! Surely that meant something, right?

But no, it wouldn't be. No matter how much he wished, no matter how much he cried, no matter how much he wanted something different, he knew it wouldn't change.

Alfred gulped air, choking in despair. Where else would he find someone like her? He was so sure they were supposed to be together that he knew he would never find someone else. Other people managed to be with the one they loved, would he ever get that opportunity?

Alfred stared at his beautiful sleeping sister and let the tears stream down his face.

It was so unfair and it was eating him up inside.

**Just a short drabble that I wrote when I was feeling kinda sad. I hope you enjoyed it and please review!**


End file.
